Choosing
by Cataclysmic Candy
Summary: Buffy died a second time but we hear no tell of another slayer… what if one had been called and was involved in their story more than anyone ever knew? (set towards the end of S7 kind of AU and crossover with Angel))
1. Persuading

****

Choosing

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and whoever else works with him… mutant enemy – whatever. Oh, all except Eleanor of course.

Summary: Buffy died a second time but we hear no tell of another slayer… what if she had been called and was involved in their story more than anyone ever knew? (set towards the end of S7 but give me a break with timings and stuff – artistic lisience and all that *grin*)

This is my first fanfic – done loads of stuff on Fictionpress but this is all things Buffy (saves me having to make up characters – yay!) So please, please be nice.

Reviews: Yes please!

****

Persuading

Sighing, she let herself into her London flat. Tossing her keys on the table, she headed into the kitchen to get herself a drink. It had been a long night. The net curtains were billowing into the room from the balcony and… hang on… she hadn't left the window open. She never did.

She grabbed her bag and quietly extracted a cross. She approached the window stealthily and quickly jerked the curtain back. She stumbled back in shock as the scream of 'bloody hell' echoed around the room. Her body relaxed as she took in the familiar leather clad figure on her balcony,

'Jesus, Spike, you know, ever heard of doors? Those things you knock on and give people warning of your presence?'

'Sorry luv, can't get used to these things that easily.'

'Well I suppose you can come in'

'Charming, thanks for your courtesy'

'Why the hell are you here anyway? Aren't you meant to be making goo goo eyes at blondie over in the states?'

'I'd forgotten the bloody slayer gossip networks'

She laughed wryly.

'How is the soul doing?'

'Oh you found out about that one too did you?'

'D'ya think I'd have invited you in if I hadn't… considering what you tried to do last time'

'Yeah, less said about that the better luv thanks.'

'Sorry' There was a slight pause. She felt kind of guilty for brining it up considering the new soul status of her old enemy. But she had to admit that he had been one of the more entertaining ones that had tried to kill her.

'Nice pad you got here. Must cost a packet'

'God your manners are terrible. Yup I am sure it does but the council pays for it… my reward for shutting up and getting on with my job.'

'Ya still slayin'?'

'Yeah, it's a habit I find hard to break' She grinned up at the bleached vampire as she lit her cigarette from his lighter. They had had rather a similar conversation the last time they met. Well, except for the fact that they had been fighting at the time and he had almost killed her… almost.

'So' she said, drawing in the smoke, 'I can't imagine you are here just for kicks… on a mission? Or are you in need of some release again… I swear the only times I've seen you are when you are on the rebound from that Buffy character. What is this effect that she has on vampires anyway? She makes Angel so happy he loses his soul and makes you so miserable that you go and bloody get one. Freak.'

'There's some serious shit going down the other side of the water pet.' He said, choosing to ignore her rant about Buffy, 'We need all the help we can get.'

'Let me guess, hellmouth? Opening? Apocalypse?'

'Yeah kinda'

'Count me out Spike, I'm not going to the States again. Didn't agree with me. Plus I'm half retired. None of them even know I exist so they aren't going to miss me'

'Well actually luv, they do' She gaped at him in shock. She thought that he would have kept quiet… didn't want his lady love finding out that every time the 'newly reformed vampire' got pissed off he'd set off for England to get some anger management. 

'Why on earth would you tell them about me? I'm pretty much the most demoralising example of a slayer ever to walk the earth.'

'Faith's helping us.'

'Shit… it that bad?'

'Yeah… and incidentally it wasn't me that told the scoobies. Angel and his gang thought it was about time you came back.'

She exhaled, whistling slightly

'Shit' she muttered. Spike could see something was wrong. When Angel had mentioned the British Slayer Spike had been surprised. He had had no idea that the LA lot had ever met her. But, cagey as ever, the dark vampire hadn't elaborated further. From the looks on the young girl's face, there was definitely a story there.

'Spike, I'm sorry but there's simply no way I'm getting involved. I'm quite happy with my life here thanks.'

'What life?' he asked brutally. He hated having to do this, but… needs must,

'Look, luv, hate to point it out to ya but I've been watchin for a coupla days and well… s'not exactly as if you have a buzzing social life, a boyfriend, a job… anything really. Ya may as well come and save the world – not much else on is there?' She frowned at him for a minute, saying nothing.

'That was low Spike'

'Only cos its true' he said factually. 'Okay… y'know its not as if I really give a shit but there appears to be a deal you got with the LA crowd. I dunno if you got issues with peaches or whatever but I don't care. You are needed. You have to do your job for once. I don't care what you say, I've fought you, I know you are good… I know you can help. The world will end and then this life that you love so much will be over anyway so you may as well go out as a hero. Please.' 

'Okay okay, enough with the guilt trip. Tell me what the deal is first.'

'What they don't keep you updated on this stuff?'

'Hello? It's not as if I'm on good terms with the council right now'

'Okay, well… there's this slight problem we have that we like to call the First…

Three hours later she sat back exhausted.

'Right, well it would seem that I need to get a plane ticket.'

Thank God, thought Spike.

__

TBC

Please review, but no flames thank you.

Oh and don't worry this fic isn't remotely E/A or E/S… just wait and see… *rubs hands in glee*


	2. Flying

Disclaimer: Don't own… borrowed

A/N: In response to reviews: I do appear to have a love for getting everyone confused but I promise this does all make sense – you will understand I swear. Just to clarify some background, however, I'll give an extended summary:

Buffy died jumping off a tower three years ago. A new slayer was then called, although she shouldn't have been. After a month as a slayer she ran from her watcher and ended up in LA. You will find out why in the future, and how she has ended up in London, relying on, but still hating the council. She still slays due to her powers but she is not a 'bona fide' slayer since she should never have been called – even though Buffy died, Faith was still around. She had no idea about Spike's chip and therefore doesn't find it odd that he was able to hit her – you will find out about that later as well. Oh and as for Spike getting to and from Britain etc.… there's quite a bit of magic in this fic and since its slightly AU Spike knows how to use it.

Anyway… here goes with chapter 2 – pleeeasssse review cos it really helps me and makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.

****

Flying

'This is the last call for Miss Eleanor Williams, Flight 4135 to Los Angeles… this is the last call…….'

'Shit, shit shit.' Muttered Eleanor as she ran towards the gate. She had checked in, bought some duty free, searched for a smoking area and then all of a sudden she had got the fear. She had no idea why she had let Spike talk her into this. It was a stupid idea. She was going back to a place and time of pain and there was no point, no point at all. From all she could tell Buffy was pretty much the best slayer ever and so why the hell did she need a semi-retired Brit to come and help her out?

Gasping she reached the gate just in time. Now all she had was hours of flying to think about how stupid this was. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. There was too much to think about. Too much to fear. Every time she closed her eyes, his face would float in front of her, clear as the day, taunting her. Every time she thought about it she had to blink back the tears… so what would it be like to actually see him again? Its one thing going to find your one true love before you save the world. But quite another when he also happens to be the person that betrayed you most in your whole life.

Shoving the memories aside she tried to concentrate on the film in front of her. Sighing, she settled in for the flight.

She wasn't expecting to be met at the airport. But as she came out of the departure gate, she saw a man holding up a sign with her name on it.

'Mr Giles I presume?' she said, eyeing him warily. A look which Giles took to be more of a glare of hatred,

'Um, yes… yes. Right, let me take your bags.'

'No thanks… slayer strength and all that' she practically snatched her bags away from him, her hostility hardly concealed.

'Oh right, yes… yes of course.' Giles checked himself and thought that he had best be cautious with this one… whether nerves or downright a-socialness she wasn't going to be easy to get along with.

Eleanor wondered if she was being overly hostile to the watcher. But then, he was part of the council… part of the organisation that she hated most in the world. Sighing, she realised that she may have to reassess a lot of things over the next few weeks. Embracing her newfound open mindedness, she decided to make conversation, plus there were a few more hours to fill before they arrived at Sunnydale,

'So, uh, I guess you could update me on the situation'

Eleanor wished she hadn't asked. Giles had pretty much told her everything she already knew except he had managed to make it last the whole journey from LA to Sunnydale and that includes rush hour traffic.

The car pulled up in Revello Drive and Eleanor drew a sharp intake of breath. This was it… facing her demons, her insecurities. Her legs felt like jelly, she really didn't want to get out of the car. Unfortunately, a combination of dusk and super senses led to Spike bounding out of the house, no doubt expecting her sudden balk. He hauled her out of the car, took tight grip of her arm, and led her up to the door.

'You all right luv?'

'You give a shit?' Spike looked mildly affronted,

'Well yeah actually pet,' then he smirked slightly, 'but not enough to let you get away'

'Great, good to know you care'

'Come on, they're not that bad.'

Entering the house, Eleanor couldn't believe how busy it was. There were young girls everywhere, people laughing, training talking. The house was full of noise. Eleanor suddenly realised why she had opted to live alone. She was a little bewildered. And she could just tell this place was going to get on her nerves. But, there was no backing out now. A particularly stubborn vampire appeared to have her arm twisted… almost literally.

Guiding Eleanor into the kitchen, Spike couldn't believe how tense she was. He could see it in her jaw, her muscles… hell he was surprised that her hair wasn't flexing. Buffy looked up as they came in,

'Hey, you must be Eleanor right? I'm Buffy. Uh, Welcome to Sunnydale… its not exactly a tourist attraction right now, but we are hoping to fix that.' Buffy gave the younger girl a wide smile, but the stress on her face was still obvious to all,

'Hi' mumbled Eleanor, Spike almost got the feeling that she was scared. He found this rather hard to take. She's always been intimidating, never intimidated. Well, he supposed everyone had surprises within them.

'So, how was your flight?' Spike could tell Buffy was feeling rather awkward,

'Fine' both girls looked around for inspiration and found none. Spike decided to take matters into his own hands,

'Well if you girls are finished with the scintillating conversation I wonder if I could ask where your poof of an ex is luv, cos I have a feeling he may wanna be re acquainted with our youngest slayer.'

'Oh, well he's doing some training in the basement right now. So Spike, why don't you show Eleanor where she can sleep,'

'Right luv. This way pet.'

As Spike and Eleanor left the room, Giles came in, having deposited one very small suitcase at the bottom of the stairs.

'Is that all the stuff she has?' asked Buffy in amazement.

'Hmm? Oh, well, yes'

'She seems kind of quiet.'

'Well, Buffy, I think it's safe to assume that she is absolutely terrified. She has been out of the scene for almost three years now and I have to say that I never even had any idea that she existed so she can't have done much in her time.'

'Why do you reckon we never heard anything about her? I mean, surely the council would have said something to you… you being all watchery and all.'

'As far as I can tell from my contacts in England there was some kind of scandal that was quickly hushed up. Very few people know exactly what happened but it would seem that this Eleanor girl disappeared for over a year until the council found her again. It would also seem that they are paying her to keep quiet since I have heard that they give her a monthly allowance and pay for her accommodation and bills in London.'

'Wow, sounds like she got herself a good deal.'

'Hmmm, well I think it probably came through a bit of hardship. From the looks, she was giving me I doubt it would be presumptuous to assume that she hates the council and anything that represents it.'

'Oh, my kinda girl then.'

'Hmm' the watcher mumbled as both he and Buffy wondered what it was that the council wanted kept so quiet.

Upstairs, Spike showed Eleanor a very comfortable looking mattress in the corner of what seemed to be a guestroom, filled with about six other mattresses.

'You never told me it'd be like going back to school' she joked

'S'not that bad is it?'

'Nah, it's fine.'

'Okay, so now we dumped our stuff will you tell me what's up?'

'What?' she said absent-mindedly

'What's with the monosyllables? I mean, it's usually a task to shut you up. Since when has one of your most used muscles been obtained by a feline?' She chuckled slightly at this,

'Very cute Spike… you almost sound like me. Look I'm fine, but this is all a bit overwhelming. Not only is my short life about to end quite soon, but I have just met the girl that I was lectured about, watched films of and trained to become and I am soon to be re united with a group of people that I cut out of my life for a very good reason. So excuse me for being a little introverted Spike but I think its my prerogative.'

'Okay, okay… you want to be left alone?'

'Nah, I'll come downstairs and be sociable.'

'Yeah, may even bump into oh ye broody one' laughing Eleanor followed him down the stairs, wondering what the hell she was going to say when she did see Angel.

She didn't have long to wait. He was leaning into the fridge in the kitchen, obviously looking for some blood,

'God, Buffy you got ham here that went out of date in October 2002'

'Deal with it'

'Well I don't care, I'm not the one that has to…' as he turned around he caught sight of Eleanor,

'El?' He sounded a little incredulous, 'I didn't think you'd come'. He looked at her steadily, but her eyes avoided his.

'Yeah, well it wasn't exactly the holiday that I'd planned but I guess there's still sunshine,'

'You've got so… old'

'Gee thanks, way to make a girl feel good about herself. And anyway, look who's talking buddy – I'm not pushing 250.' To Eleanor the situation was almost laughable, she was standing awkwardly on one side of a kitchen while one of her best friends was staring at her intently and neither of them were speaking. She couldn't think of anything to say.

After about five minutes of awkwardly looking at each other Angel crossed the room and enveloped her in a hug. Noticing the tears streaming down her cheeks Buffy and Spike took their cue and left the two alone, the latter muttering quietly to himself,

'Jeez, what _is_ it with that vampire and slayers?'

Left alone, Angel leant back and looked at Eleanor properly,

'I meant that you look wiser, not that you've gone wrinkly or anything,'

'Ya think I care?' she laughed up at him,

'How are you?'

'Oh you know, peachy' He looked at her, letting her know that he could see the pain and trouble in her eyes.

'Look, I never got an opportunity to say… well… I'm really sorry how things ended with you and… well, you know. I mean none of us knew what was going on… still not sure actually… it's not the most productive topic of conversation'

'Angel, it's fine. Look, it was almost two years ago. I think we can say its water under the bridge.'

'You do know that he's here don't you?'

'Well I assumed'

'He doesn't know you're here.'

'What?!' Her eyes opened in amazement. She had assumed he'd been prepared or something but… oh shit, she thought to herself.

'Sorry, but none of us have been able to tell him. Maybe we're all just cowards but some of us didn't expect you to actually make it and… well… we've spent almost the last two years avoiding the E word so…'

'Oh God' Eleanor had started pacing 'well, one of you guys have to tell him before I see him. I don't want to see the look on his face when he sees me'

'El, Gunn is big enough to deal with this himself you know,'

'I'm big enough to deal with what?' asked the familiar voice before he entered the room and looked at the two by the sink,

'Oh,' was all he could say.

__

TBC

Hope you didn't see that one coming! All very angsty I know… sorry bout that but I love writing angst – it's just so much fun! Will try to get some fluffiness into this fic as soon as possible.


	3. Falling

****

Falling

Eleanor just stared at him, then shaking her head, as if to try and get all thoughts out of her brain she moved towards the door,

'Sorry, I need a cigarette.' As she closed the door behind her, Gunn stood silently in shock for a few minutes and then rounded on Angel,

'So _this_ is why you've all been tip toeing around me the past week. You knew she was coming and didn't have the guts to tell me yourself. Well, you're a pack of cowards, the lot of you. Shit. Shit shit shit shit.' He breathed in, fully comprehending the situation. It really was shit he decided.

'Look Gunn, I think that its good that you get to see her again. Maybe you can explain and she'll understand…'

'Angel, you don't know her like I do. I betrayed her… it's a simple as that for her. I fucked her up just as everyone else she ever cared about did. She won't allow herself to forgive me.'

'Well then, maybe you just need to talk to her for your own peace of mind. Come on, don't tell me that you haven't had that conversation in your head every day since she left.' This last comment just earned Angel a glare. 'Right, I'm guessing you do then.'

Gunn couldn't really get a grip of what had just happened. He had never expected to see her again. He hadn't even tried to find her, to get into contact with her. He felt that he deserved every second away from her, although it killed him.

'Fine, if it means that we can just get on with things then I'll go and talk to her. How long has she been here by the way?'

'About an hour as far as I can tell.'

'God, poor thing, really thrown in the deep end huh?'

Angel just smiled wryly and motioned Gunn towards the door, 'Okay, okay hint taken… witness me moving outside now.' He opened the door, hesitated slightly and slid outside.

She was sitting on the porch steps dragging slowly on her cigarette,

'They'll kill you, you know?' he stuttered, trying to sound light hearted,

'I know.'

He began to seriously regret coming outside. He had no idea what he was going to say to her and just being in her presence was messing with his mind more than he could have thought possible. Somehow he thought she would have changed into a bitter, hard woman but... although an edge of cynicism was still there, he could see the girl he fell in love with was still there, sitting right in front of him. He sat down beside her,

'Well Williams, it looks like we've got ourselves a bit of a situation.'

'What? In that we are actually existing in the same reality?'

'Yeah kind of.'

'Well, I guess we just have to deal with it.'

'Hmmm, yeah I guess we do. But could we just have a bit of a talk and try to clear things up a little.' She exhaled briefly, her black mirth was obvious on her face,

'A bit of a talk would never be enough Gunn and you know that. Clearing things up? Nice euphemism. _Things_ as you have termed it, is a bit complicated, don't you think?'

'Okay, well can't I just apologise then?'

'There aren't enough apologies in the world, but you can if you want to.'

'Sorry.'

'Feel better?'

'A little maybe.'

'Well, glad it worked for you.' Tossing her cigarette aside, she left him on the porch with his head in his hands.

'Okay girls, we have a new face around. This is Eleanor, and she is _not_ another Potential. She is, in fact another Slayer, although maybe a little out of practice. There's no point in me going through who everyone is right now cos there are far too many of you, but just introduce yourselves to her and let her know of anything that's going on. Now, since we appear to be having some problems with a pesky priest I reckon that we should spend the next couple of days planning an assault. So, please can you all get with the training and try as hard as you possibly can. Okay, that's all.' 

Buffy took seven of the girls downstairs to start some training. Eleanor was still feeling rather bewildered, having only been in the house for 6 hours, plus jet lag was beginning to set in.

She had met what Spike had termed 'the scooby gang' and she had to admit that she thought they were all pretty great. She had been strategically avoiding any of Angel's gang but as she headed towards the stairs to try and get a couple of hours of shut eye, she heard a familiar voice,

'El? El! Wow, its so great to see you, my god, where have you been?!'

'Hey Cordy,' she mumbled, 'Fred,' she acknowledged as she noticed the quiet scientist hovering behind Cordelia. 'How are you guys?'

'Oh we're fine, just fine… searing visions, bloodlust, death, destruction, apocalypse… usual day at the office really.'

'Glad to hear it.' There was a pause as Eleanor looked sadly at the girl who had once been her best friend. She really couldn't think of anything to say, any way to explain her sudden departure. Well, she thought, the truth is always an option… but only as a 

last resort.

'He missed you' blurted out Fred suddenly, seemingly surprised by her own outburst, 'He still does' she added.

Eleanor just nodded, tears beginning to prick the back of her eyes,

'Uh, guys, I would love to catch up now but I'm beat, so I'm going to get forty winks,' she tried to keep the tremble out of her voice, but no one was being fooled. She gave them a watery smile and rushed up to her mattress, burying her tears in her unused pillow.

__

TBC

__

Yeah I know… not much point to this chapter but I promise I'll try and get the plot moving quickly. Oh and just so you all know – the situ with the First is exactly the same and yes most of it will play out similarly to Season 7 but there will be a few changes… not least cos the Fang Gang are in Sunnydale.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. explaining

Disclaimer: Not mine… Joss's

****

Explaining

The new arrival in the Summers household was causing quite a stir, thought Buffy. The girl had only been here a few hours and already everyone was talking about her. Spike was muttering something quietly to Angel… since when did those two even _look_ at each other, let alone talk. Cordy had gone outside to see if Gunn was okay, Willow was updating Xander and Dawn on the 'Eleanor Saga' and Fred was trying to get Anya to stop talking so loudly about the situation.

Buffy wasn't entirely sure what was the big issue, but she had managed to ascertain that Eleanor and Gunn had been together for a while and then she had had to go back to England. To be honest, Buffy didn't really have time for romantic entanglements. She was more concerned with the end of the world and if she could cope having her first love and her current one in the same house then couldn't this Eleanor chick just deal.

Sighing, she broached the subject,

'Uh, Will, I don't suppose you could get some of the girls together and uh… well teach them something?' She tried. Willow looked up at her,

'Oh, of course Buff, sorry. I'll just round them up.'

'What do you think of the new girl Buffster?' asked Xander, after Willow had gone to find some Potentials,

'Well I dunno – I've known her for like, six hours, and as far as I can tell she's a little emotional. But I haven't seen her fight – she doesn't seem that strong to me but then, who knows? Uh, Angel?'

'Well maybe we should… sorry, yeah Buffy?'

'Sorry, I'm not tearing you away from anything more important than an iminant apolcalypse am I?' she asked, trying to keep the edge off her voice. Luckily Angel still seemed preoccupied,

'Oh, no, no, of course not'

'Good, then can you possibly go and train some terrible fighters how to fight,'

'Right, yes' he muttered heading towards the basement. Okay, thought Buffy, that's most of the Potentials, Willow and Angel occupied. Moving on… she went for the easy option,

'Dawn, can you go and tidy your room please,'

'Aw, Buffy… it's perfectly tidy you know that'

'I said… tidy your room' glaring at her sister Dawn headed off towards the stairs,

'Spike and Xander, can you guys go and get some supplies?' The two enemies looked at each other in horror,

'Uh, are you sure you don't need any help around here luv?'

'Nope I'm fine, see you later – just be careful out there okay?'

'Anya and Fred,' she rounded on the only people left in the room, 'I need you to find out where Faith and Jonathon are, and go and get them back. They need to know whats going on.'

Sighing happily, Buffy surveyed the empty kitchen. Now all she needed was a plan to overthrow Caleb. Giles was at the library getting books to bring back to the house, and she was hopeless at devising strategies alone. She frowned to herself,

'Is it okay if I make myself a cup of tea?' a small voice asked from the door. Buffy looked up to see Eleanor wavering there, she could barely conceal her irritation,

'Fine' she said shortly, and pointing 'Kettle, mugs, teabags.' But as she watched the younger girl boiling the kettle she noticed that she had red rings around her eyes, and she felt sorry for her,

'You okay?' she asked in a kinder tone,

'Yup, I'm fine.' Replied Eleanor, still wary of the older slayer. At that point Cordelia came in the back door, looking fairly frustrated,

'God, men are just so…! Oh hey El, so what you been up to?' Cordelia tried to feign a casual tone,

'Oh not much really,'

'Oh' Cordy didn't really know what else to say. There had been a time when she had almost thought of El as a younger sister but then she just upped and left with no word and well… that had hurt.

Eleanor couldn't stand the tension in the room, so when she had made her tea she moved towards the door,

'Boy, do I need nicotine'

'Uh,' said Cordelia, 'You may not want to…' Eleanor started laughing,

'Oh Cordy, I know the drill… I'm gonna die from it and blah blah blah. You know it doesn't work on me' and with that she left the room.

Oh shit, though Eleanor as she saw Gunn sitting exactly where she had left him about four hours before. Then suddenly she decided she didn't want to run away from this any more, she wanted to deal with it and sort out the issue that had been plaguing her for the last two years, most of all she just wanted to know…

'Why?' Gunn turned around in surprise, obviously lost too much in his own thoughts to notice her approach.

'Why would you do that to me when you knew what I felt about them and how I felt about…about you' At that, they both looked down, until his reply,

'O God Ellie, don't ask me that'

'Why not? I think it's a fairly viable question considering what you did to me. Not only did you lie and decieve me but you did it so that you could hand me over to the one institution that represent everything I hate in this world. What was it? Were you bored of me and couldn't think of another way to get rid of me for good? What?' Gunn looked up at her in astonishment, he never thought that she would think that badly of him,

'God, Ellie, god no… I mean… how could you think that?'

'Well, I've had a good couple of years to think it over – you think I haven't been through every possible reason?' Gunn sighed, maybe today was the time for the truth,

'Look, they made me do it okay. And the reason I don't want to talk about it is that it'll sound like I'm trying to justify myself and I know that there was no excuse, I just couldn't see any other way out of it.'

'How could they make you? They didn't even know where I was, or who you were.'

'Yes they did.' 

Eleanor digested this. 'How?' she whispered almost to herself. When she had run away she had taken huge precautions. She had dyed her hair, changed her name, got a new passport from an underground demon dealer. She had moved from Washington to LA reckoning that the Council would probably think she had skipped the country and returned to England. How on earth could they have tracked her?

'I don't know' said Gunn, 'But they knew everything. They had pictures of you leaving the Hotel, of you and I fighting, of everyone else… well apart from Angel of course… but they knew where you were.'

'So why ask you? They had drugs and power… they could have just taken me'. Gunn swallowed nervously, this was what he really didn't want to discuss,

'They thought that if you had nothing left in LA you wouldn't feel any urge to run away again and that they would be able to watch over you. Basically they thought that if you hated me you wouldn't care where you were.' Gunn looked down at the grass, trying to ignore the urge to take her in his arms again. She looked so scared, and was doing a terrible job of covering it up,

'Oh…' she said quietly and then she found her anger 'So, what? They just approached you, showed you some photos and asked you to be a good boy and give me back?' Her eyes were flashing dangerously and she was standing right in front of him daring him to look at her instead of his feet,

'Not exactly.' Gunn sighed, 'Look Ellie, they've had instances of this happening within the council before and they have photos of what happened to the slayers that didn't co-operate. They showed me some of the most horrific images I have ever seen. And those slayers were the lucky ones. If you hadn't complied with the council then they would have killed you. Anything to keep their secret safe. The only reason they didn't try to get rid of me is because I pretended that I knew nothing about why you ran away from your watcher.' He looked up at her then. Her eyes were full of tears,

'Fuck.' Was all that she said, Gunn almost laughed, he had often berated her for her language, 'Fuck… oh Gunn…oh fuck… I'm so sorry.' With that she turned on her heel and ran off past the trees.

'Ellie! Ellie, get back here – its dangerous out there. Ellie!' After a few futile steps he knew there was no point chasing her, on a good day El could run like a cheetah.

__

TBC

More angst… yup sorry – but I guess u gotta have the bad times to appreciate the good! Please review lots and lots *grin* I really need people's opinions or just let me know that you are reading so that I carry on writing!


	5. Fighting

Disclaimer: do I really have to go on doing these? *sigh* - not mine, Joss's

Author's Note: Hello? 4 reviews? That's crummy in the extreme. I know I'm not great or anything but a little feedback would be appreciated – pleeease!

Anyway on with the (greatly under appreciated) story…

****

Fighting

Eleanor didn't know where she was going or what she was doing. She was just running, and running. She hated the way she did this. Whenever she had something that she couldn't deal with she just ran, trying to out run it, leave it behind. But the guilt was too much for her this time. She collapsed against a tree sobbing. All these years she had blamed him, calling him every rude word under the sun and now… it turns out that he had saved her life. Her hatred against the council ignited again. God, she was angry and she needed to get it out of her system. She needed a fight.

Back at the Summers household, Buffy was resisting the urge to strangle Eleanor. Although it would have been helpful if she was actually there to be strangled. Gunn had come running in saying that the stupid girl had run off alone and didn't know how dangerous Sunnydale was. Hello? Lacking in common sense… hellmouth, apocalypse and walking the streets alone – spot the odd one out.

She and Faith armed up, led the way. Soon they all split off into different directions, Angel and Gunn were both running, Spike had gone off alone and the two slayers were left alone,

'So, B, what's this English chick like then? I'm getting the vibe that you aren't too keen on her.'

'Its not the keenness, it's the general _I'm the centre of the world_ vibe that I get from her'. Buffy pouted. Faith just looked at her and giggled,

'Oh poor Buffy doesn't like having any competition.'

'No that's not it, its just…'

'Oh come on Buffy, you don't like the fact that Angel cares about another Slayer that he didn't tell you about – that's all it is,'

'No… well maybe a little with the Angelness but also… I dunno. She just shows up here as a new slayer and everyone is running around after her and we don't even know if she's any bloody good. She's been out of training, we need as much help as we can get and she's just a little girl caught up in some emotional world of her own… I mean…' Faith looked at Buffy incredulously,

'You don't like her thinking of Gunn before the apocalypse is that it? Because, Buffy, the amount of times you have put Angel before your duty… well lets just say that you seem to forget what you were like a few years ago – give the girl a break.'

'Okay, okay break given. I'd like to see if she could fight though.'

'I'm sure we'll see some evidence of that soon.'

At that exact time Eleanor was fighting the hardest fight of her life. Well, she thought wryly to herself, I did want a fight. In her anger she wondered if she had bitten off more than she could chew. But she had heard Buffy mention some priest that was an enemy and when she spotted a dodgy looking bloke in a dog collar she had decided to follow him. She thought the dark black iris's in his eyes were a bit of a givaway. Having followed him into a cave she wished that she had enticed him into the fight outside, where she could at least run away when needed.

Caleb rounded on her, repeatedly kicking her in the stomach and then retreating slightly he withdrew a small dagger from his belt and hid it up his sleeve as she was regrouping. When she launched into the attack he ducked under the weapon, surprising her, and dug the short blade deep in her left side. Gasping, she drew back, and then utterly incensed rounded on him, deciding that if she was going to die she may as well go out doing what she was destined to do: fight.

__

TBC

__

Sooo, it may be a little cheesy or whatever – and I am ever conscious that I may be creating a Sue – but am trying Sooo hard not to! Let me know please!


	6. Finding

Disclaimer: so not mine

Please review

****

Finding

Gunn was frantic with worry. He knew that El was emotional and angry, and well… woe betide any demon that came across her like that. But she had also been out of action for a while. Having just found her again and having been given a shot at forgiveness he wasn't about to let her go quite so easily.

He and Angel both paused in their running breathing heavily,

'Okay,' said Angel, 'You know El better than most. She's just found out that the only man she ever loved or trusted actually saved her life instead of betrayed her. Having blamed you for the last two years… what would she do?' Gunn didn't even have to pause,

'Find something to beat up.' Angel almost grinned as he realised the truth of that statement.

'Right, well that leaves us with most of Sunnydale.'

'Yeah but she'd have dispatched most vampires by now.'

'You think she's try to find the big guns?'

'You think she wouldn't??!'

'Fair point'

'So…?'

'Caleb'

'shit'

They both started running.

When Faith and Buffy came across Caleb's fortress they looked at each other. Both were thinking the same thing,

'Ya feel like a fight B?'

'D'you think we'd get out alive?'

'Well, we can always run away if we feel like it' Faith grinned. Buffy could tell she was really in the mood to kick some ass,

'Ok, lets go kill ourselves a priest.'

They had just clambered into the main area of the fortress when they heard Angel and Gunn's voices. They almost literally bumped into each other as the two men came hurtling round the corner at high speed.

'Buffy' Angel all but panted. 'You seen El?'

'No, why d'you think she could be here?'

'Yeah' said Gunn, 'She likes to fight' he said grimly. 'Let's split up and see if we can find her. Spike's still looking elsewhere so if this place turns nothing up we can try somewhere else okay?'

The four went off in different directions. It wasn't long before Buffy alerted the other three to the scene that she had come across. In Caleb's cave El was being beaten to a pulp. Buffy, enjoying her advantage of surprise took Caleb from the back and tried to divert his attention away from the exhausted and waning slayer. Unfortunately, Caleb wasn't entirely stupid and realised the plan. Swatting Buffy away as though she were a fly he smashed El's head into the wall. Consciousness evaded her as she slid to the floor, into the dark.

It wasn't long before Faith, Gunn and Angel came to join the fight. Buffy may have been at a slight disadvantage in the strength capacity but she felt her weaknesses weren't quite so obvious. She had noticed that every time she moved, even if she was in the defensive, Caleb would move between her and a rock. A rock with a strange, shiny axe stuck into it. Buffy decided that she wanted that axe and so with the new help she ran for it. Dragging it out of the stone she spun round enjoying the horror on the priest's face. Rounding on him she sliced the air,

'Let me guess?' she said playfully, 'this happens to be the only known weapon able to kill you?'

'Foolish girl,' the priest's southern twang echoed round the cave, 'I cannot be killed, I am blessed by the first…'

He was cut short… literally.

'Say your prayers,' murmured Buffy as she sliced the priest in half.

Turning her attention to the injured slayer she saw that she was hurt very badly and needed to get to some medical supplies.

'Just wondering,' she enquired of Gunn as he carefully picked El up in his arms, 'Does she have a tendency to just run off and put her life in danger without a second thought?'

'Oh yeah,' said Gunn looking fondly down at the girl, 'She's got a self-destructive streak that just won't be tamed – actually to be more accurate she's just got a destructive streak.' He chuckled slightly, trying to alleviate the fear in his soul as he looked at the dying slayer.

On the hurried journey home, Eleanor's eyes started to flutter, the cold air obviously bringing her round. She looked up to see Gunn concentrating on the road, on getting her home safely, glancing down he saw her looking up at him,

'Hey sleepy-head,' he said smilingly, reminding her of late morning wake ups.

'Hey' she replied quietly. Her expression was full of trust and love. Gunn kept on telling himself it was just because she was weak, was feeling vulnerable. He still couldn't forgive himself. He didn't believe that she would ever forgive him, little was he to know that she had forgiven him years ago

Eleanor only had a vague feeling of security and warmth for the rest of the journey back to Revello Drive. All she could hear were gasps and soothing voices as she felt herself being rapidly carried up the stairs and laid on a bed. Something was being pressed to her side and somehow she knew that she was going to be okay. She drifted off into a deep, secure sleep with the voice of the man she loved telling her she was going to be all right in her ear.

Waking up she glanced around her. Finding herself alone she attempted to sit up. Wincing in pain she brought her hand up to her side and realised that she had been bandaged up. Sitting up she felt a bit woozy. Her memory of the previous nights events was pretty shaky but she knew that she had been incredibly stupid and could have gotten everyone, including herself killed. She really should just go back to England. She sighed and grabbed a towel from the chair, heading for the shower. She thought that she heard a bit of a commotion downstairs but she decided to ignore it. She removed her bandages and stepped into the shower. The cool rush of water over her heard refreshed her and she began to feel more like herself. She still wasn't entirely sure if things between her and Gunn were sorted but at least she knew that he still loved her – that was something that she could cling to. At least he hadn't dismissed her as some hormonal bitch who just forgot about him, because she had never forgotten – not even for one second. She stepped out of the shower and, looking at her side in the mirror she marvelled again at the wonders of slayer healing. The faintest scar was still visible, but it hardly hurt anymore. 

Having stepped into her clothes and generally made herself feel human and presentable, she wandered down the stairs. She was surprised to see the core members of the group were still up and in the kitchen discussing something. They were all drinking hot chocolate (or blood) and looking solemnly at the weapon lying on the main surface in the centre of the room. Eleanor recognised it from Caleb's cave. She had figured it was important with the whole 'sword in the stone' aspect of it all.

Clearing her throat she entered the room. They all looked up, surprised. Gunn rushed over to her side, supporting her,

'Ellie, you shouldn't be up, go and lie down. How are you feeling? Thank god you're awake, we were so worried.' Smiling slightly she pushed his arm away, to show her strength.

'I'm fine thanks Charlie,' the group looked at Gunn amused. He didn't notice it, well not much anyway. At least, he didn't blush.

'What's going on?' she asked, addressing the group. She wasn't quite ready to acknowledge that there was anything between her and Gunn again.

'We were just discussing the implications of this piece of weaponry. It would seem to be highly powerful and may well be a significant implement in the forthcoming battle.' Eleanor nodded, biting her lower lip slightly,

'Well I think you guys all deserve an apology. I was stupid and almost got all of you killed. However I did not ask any of you guys to come after me and I don't need a lecture cos I really couldn't handle it at this hour of the morning so if anyone wants to settle something with me then just say it fast and I can get out of your hair.' They all looked up at her in slight shock at this outburst. Faith grinned,

'She always this aggressive? Think she's my kinda girl' El looked a little shocked and upset at this idea but kept quiet,

'El,' Buffy cut in, 'Not going to lecture. Two words: stupid much. That's it. But I think you should tell us what happened okay?' El looked a little surprised for a second,

'Really? You're not gonna go all self righteous on me cos I messed up? Wow, Spike,' she said turning to the Vampire, 'You sure painted Blondie as a whole lot more annoyingly perfect that she actually is.' Earning herself a glare from the blonde Vampire El thought it best to advance onto a different topic of conversation,

'Right, yes… well. Okay, I was pissed off for reasons I won't go into,' she began, not looking at Gunn, 'And when I get pissed I feel up for a fight y'know?' she said directing her half question at the two slayers. They both nodded in agreement,

'Why is that?' continued Eleanor, enjoying stringing the story out, 'I mean – our destiny is to fight, so you'd think that we wouldn't do it if we had half the chance – y'know get a break or something.' She got no reply, just stares all round, 'You guys are no fun,' she whined. 'Okay, okay… fine. I came across the fortress thing and I kind of felt a power, a bad one, so I thought what the hell? I know you guys all think I'm out of practice but I never stopped slaying, I just stopped slaying for the council. So I went in and I still felt this weird sort of pull towards that underground cave. So I went down and saw this priest guy trying to pull that thing out of the stone. So anyway, I ask him what he's doing – he turns around and has all black eyes so I figure he's evil. Then he attacked me so I figured he was even more evil. Then he started beating me so I got really pissed and figured he was mega evil personified.' She paused for dramatic effect… she really loved having an audience, 'So anyway someway through the fight he threw me across the room, got out a dagger and stabbed me. It kinda went downhill from there for me. I vaguely remember seeing Buffy, thinking thank god and then my skull connecting with rock.'

'New girl uses big words,' was all that Xander had to say, 'must get on well with Giles.' Gunn shot him a look and he quieted himself.

'So Caleb couldn't get it out of the stone' asked Angel,

'Nope… I think that only Buffy could have. I mean – I think its hers. Just a feeling,' Angel shrugged, satisfied, Eleanor's 'feelings' usually turned out pretty accurate.

'Is that all?' asked Anya, 'A feeling? Couldn't you come up with something more concrete? Try harder,' she enthused, advising the younger girl in an extremely patronising voice, earning her a glare from the dark haired slayer,

'El,' butted in the eldest slayer, 'hold it.' It was a command, not a request and El quickly did as she was told, taking the scythe up from the table. Immediately she felt a huge power rush through her, 

'Whoa' she exclaimed before dropping the scythe back onto the table,

'Yep, that's the reaction I had too,' said Faith, 'Kinda wiggy isn't it?'

'It's a slayer's weapon,' said Buffy, 'Giles held it and felt no power. It's meant for us.'

'No,' corrected El, 'It's meant for you. You are… were… the original slayer. What's a couple of death's to get in the way of your destiny? It's obviously meant for you.' 'Yes, yes it does make sense,' muttered Giles,

'Plus, Buffy's kind of our leader,' said Cordelia, 'And, that thing is sort of a leader-ish weapon isn't it?'

'It's true – Buffy probably has more skill, although its hard to tell between her and Faith,' Angel quickly added the last part of his sentence, not wanting to offend the rogue slayer.

'That reminds me,' said Buffy with a smile, she turned to El, 'We haven't seen you fight yet.,'

'What about Caleb?' asked Angel. Buffy smirked,

'No offense but she wasn't fighting Caleb… she was getting beaten to a pulp. But then he had trippy type strength. I'd like to know how she'd fare against someone her own size.'

'That a challenge?' El met Buffy's smile with one of her own,

'No no way,' said Gunn, 'She's still weak, she almost died!' Buffy snorted,

'So? I died twice and I'm still here!'

'Charlie, shut up. I feel fine. In fact, I feel like I could take anyone right now.'

'Anyone?' 

'Yup,' her cocky smile was irritating Buffy… this was going to be fun.

__

TBC


	7. Sparring

Disclaimer: still not mine

By all that's good in the world I urge you to review

****

Sparring

Gunn had an uneasy feeling as he watched the group move towards the basement training area. It wasn't that he doubted El's abilities, but she had recently been in a rather significant fight that had almost killed her. But, she was stubborn and he could see that no one was going to change her mind.

El actually wished that someone would. She didn't think that she would get hurt but she was absolutely terrified of being humiliated. Her front of arrogance was just that… a front. She wasn't feeling particularly drained after her fight but a little humbled. She set her jaw. Nothing was going to let Buffy Summers take her down. She would rather fight till she died of exhaustion.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she took up her fighting stance immediately, not wanting to be caught offguard.

'Okay,' said Buffy, taking the stance herself, 'No weapons, just us all right?' The dark haired girl nodded and began moving from foot to foot, preparing herself for a dodge. She knew that she should probably take the offensive, and so she took a deep breath, feigned to the right and sent a perfect left hook straight into Buffy's jaw. And with that the fight began.

For a while, to the group on the stairs it seemed as though the fight was in fast forward. Both girls were extremely quick and pretty much equally matched in height and strength. Buffy's experience, though, was obvious – she was blatantly the superior fighter but El was certainly giving all she could. In fact, thought Faith, given time this new slayer had serious potential asEl executed an incredible scissors jump catching Buffy's jawline under her chin and sending her flying to the ground. El stood there, breathing heavily, as Buffy shook herself out of her disorientation,

'Okay, okay, we get the point,' she said from the floor, 'You're good. Now will you please go easy on me?'

'Not gonna work Blondie,' replied the Brit, 'I ain't falling for that false sense of security crap,'

'Damn,' muttered Buffy as she flipped herself upright and brought her left leg round to catch El's side. The younger girl gasped and fell to the floor clutching her side. Buffy suddenly realised that that was where Caleb had stabbed her and rushed forward… into El's fist. The young slayer stood up grinning,

'That… was too easy!' Buffy scowled,

'Hey, I had genuine concern issues there,'

'Aw ain't that sweet – I'm touched I really am. Now can I get back to kicking your ass?' 

And the fight continued… and continued. The group on the stairs diminished until there were only two people left… Spike and Gunn. They both looked at each other knowingly, half embarrassed and half conspiritorial. They would never say it out loud but watching their lovers fighting was… well… inspirational, you might say!

Finally, a sharp right kick to El's knee, at the same time as she punched Buffy's jaw again meant that the two girls ended up on the floor. They both just lay there gasping. After a few minutes the two guys were a bit worried and began to move forward to check that the slayers were all right. At that moment, Buffy began to laugh and soon El joined in,

'Wow,' said the younger slayer, 'that was the most fun I've had in a while. Can we go again?'

__

TBC


	8. Revelations

Disclaimer: in case you had already missed the point… these characters aren't mine

Not much point in asking y'all to review… cos you don't! well that's probably cos no one reads it but anyway…

****

Revelations

El contemplated her life as she stared up at the stars. She did this often, whenever she had a lot to think about she used the sky as inspiration. Plus, it was quite crowded in the Summer's house and she enjoyed the peace and quiet.

In a couple of days she had gone from a complete loner, to being surrounded by the friends that she had given everything to years back. The nostalgia was overwhelming. And as for Gunn… well she didn't even know where to start. Part of her wanted to just leave things be, happy that she was finally at peace with the pain that their break up had caused. The other part of her insisted that she should act upon the love that she so blatantly still had for him. She wasn't sure how he felt but the way that he hardly ever met her eyes, or looked in her general direction reminded her of how he was before he got up the guts to ask her out. She was pretty sure he felt something for her… but she still couldn't be sure.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the youngest member of the household,

'Hey' greeted Dawn, who hadn't really had a chance to get to know this new slayer,

'Hi,' replied the older girl, smiling.

'I was thinking, that… well it would be nice if I sort of got to know you. I mean, what with you living in my house and all… plus I heard that you pretty much beat Buffy today which makes me happy,' Dawn giggled a little, El felt herself warming to the Key… the normality of the conversation was novel for her.

'Sounds good to me. 'Fraid I'm a step ahead of you. Spike used to mention you quite a bit… 'Niblet' isn't it?' Dawn's eyes widened,

'How d'you know Spike? You're British' El chuckled,

'Yeah I know. Poor guy needed to let off some steam after he got himself a soul. We sparred a lot till one day his demon almost took control of him,' El looked almost wistful for a minute, 'We had some fun fights.'

'And how come we know nothing about you? I mean the council don't really like Buffy but surely they wouldn't have told us that there was a new slayer… or even Angel and co.' El breathed in deeply, she wondered if she was ready to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. She decided she may as well start and see how she felt,

'I asked Angel and the others not to tell anyone who and what I was. I severed all ties with the council two months after I was called and wanted to keep it that way. I had no idea that Buffy and the council were on such bad terms, after all my watcher made me watch video after video of her techniques… it appeared to me that they thought she was great. I didn't want her to let on to them where I was.' 

El began to get the feeling that Dawn had actually been sent by the blonde slayer. She wondered why Buffy hadn't asked her herself. _Perhaps she thinks that I still don't trust her._

'Sorry,' said Dawn, who had seen a dark look pass over the slayer's face as she talked about her past, 'I guess you don't really want to talk about it,' El smiled weakly,

'Its okay.'

'So… onto more important subjects,' Dawn said seriously, 'There's this guy that I kind of have a crush on and well Buffy kinda can't deal with me being old enough and I don't know if he's even noticed me and well I just really don't know what to do cos I think he's so…'

__

TBC

Not much point, not much interesting stuff. But then, that's fan fic for you!


End file.
